I Feel Myself
by Lucie-Madeleine
Summary: Some Bella and Edward loving, EPOV. One-shot intense, happy smut.


**AN: Post-Breaking Dawn. EPOV.**

I Feel Myself by Lucie-Madeleine

I can see the glint in her eye from across the room. _That's never good._ The hairs on the back of my neck prick appreciatively. We're sitting on separate couches- as immaculate and white as Esme's color palate would allow. Rain runs down the windows and thunder rumbles threateningly, but I've heard worse. Lightening flashes and the room lights up. I can sense the electricity in the air and I knew Bella feels it too.

The book she was reading drops to the arm of the chair and then slides to the floor, forgotten. We both rise at the same time, our eyes locked, neither of us blinking. With the next crash of lightening our bodies are together, one hand on her back and the other on her ass, her hands in my hair and then on my shoulders and then under my shirt.

"Upstairs," She pants, and we're off. I toss her over my shoulder and run up the stairs, grateful no one else is home. And then we're in our room- the moonlight shining blurrily through the rain-streaked windows and onto our glowing faces.

"Come here." I whisper. She advances, more slowly now. We are again face to face. My shirt is open, the buttons, my belt, my slacks, undone. We are both breathing hard. I push my shirt off my shoulders. _Almost there. _My pants off my legs. I had chosen to forgo underwear that day. I draw her into my arms and- _Bella._ I could stay like this forever, embracing her, my erection trapped between us like the proverbial elephant in the room. Ah, yes. Our sexual desires would get in the way of this prolonged embrace.

I run my hand down from her chin to her neck, cupping a breast, copping a feel, coming to rest at the hem of her tank top.

"Ah-" she says, and stops me right there. "Not so quickly." I can only blink and lick my lips. Bella pushes me down so I'm sitting on our bed she's between my legs. But it's not like I would have resisted. She kicks my clothes further away, the belt buckle scraping the wood floor.

"Bella, love," I try to start. "You're still fully clothed." She bites her lip and looks me dead in the eye.

"That's the point." I swallow. _Yes ma'am.._ She steps even closer, running her hands up and down my arms. The lightening still flashes from outside and I'm positive she's channeling the electricity through her fingers to my skin. She leans forward, capturing my lips in hers and for one sweet moment we're suspended, all silent except for the patter of rain and the slick suck of our mouths. Neither of us are breathing. Then she grabs my erection and my attention is successfully diverted.

All too soon she lets go and I groan- this fucking need is hurting my cock. Stepping back she brushes her hair to one side and commands me- "Touch yourself." I can only gape at her as she moves farther and farther away, her cheeky nipples perking out of that thin gray shirt, her long legs disappearing up into her wrap skirt- I should have known something was up. She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" she asks. I shake my head dumbly and grab a hold of myself. She laughs.

"Good."

She spins a slow 180 so that her back is to me, peeking over her shoulder. She starts to lift her shirt off, starting from the bottom, going real slow, stretching those back muscles like a cat. My eyes follow that hem as it rises up, past the dimples in her lower back, past her little white waist, above her ribs until it's all the way off and I'm craning my neck to catch a glimpse of her breasts. She clasps her hands with those long, slim fingers at the base of her throat and turns back to face me, her wrists covering her nipples but not much else. I quicken my pace and she steps closer.

She comes to rest between my outstretched legs, her arms leaving her chest to meet on my shoulders. I think of a bird unfurling its wings. I let go of myself to grab her hips, and surprisingly, she lets me pull her closer. My mouth meets that little hollow between the top of her ribcage. I lick it and she pulls my hair. I look up at her from between her breasts and grin like a boy. She laughs and I smack her ass, copping a feel of those round cheeks before she pulls away again, which she does, and my balls hurt just a little bit more. So I grab a hold again.

But she's still wearing too much clothing. She unties the bow at the waist of her skirt, looking over her shoulder back at me. She's a lot closer that before, which is good, because when she completely unwraps the skirt and bends over my face is practically between her thighs. All she's wearing now is a lacy little excuse for underwear, which means she was definitely planning tonight. She catches my eye again and slides them off. My gaze travels down her smooth body, illuminated by the moonlight and patterned with the shadows of the rain on the window. I look straight ahead, seeing her fine round ass spread for me, seeing the little black curls and her shiny slick pussy from behind. I run my hand between her thighs and legs before she can protest until my fingers are slick. Her knees shudder and she arches her back. She turns and pouts when I resume my attentions towards my cock, moving my hand faster now that my fingers are lubricated.

Bella's crouching on the ground now, looking up at me from the wooden floor. Trailing her fingers up from my ankles to my knees, she pushes herself up and closer to me, until my hand is hitting her breasts with every upward stroke. She's still moving closer and her eyes seem larger than ever, her lashes like bruises against her cheek. Her hands are on my hips and I look down now, away from her eyes, and I can't look away from my jerking hand, the way the light is glinting off of her hair as she leans forward and licks the head of my penis, oozing with precum, and that rough little lick shakes my whole body.

I'm biting my lip, not wanting this to end, but god_damn_ Bella is making this difficult. She stands and I can see her her thighs, sticky and shiny and slippery, and now she's dragging her hand between her legs, drawing circles around her clit. She's drawing in these shaky little breaths and all I can do is pump faster and watch her twisting with one hand between her legs and the other in her hair, watch her long neck as she swallows and gasps, watch her lips as she bites them and pants. She lets out a muted cry and I thank the powers above for my heightened senses, because I can fucking _hear_ her fingers sliding around; and I can smell us, this sweet, ethereal smell that smells like nighttime and and the stars.

The lightening cracks again and I know I'm close- my knees feel like jelly and every time my thumb slips over the head of my cock a little jolt runs through me and then I remember the way I felt when she licked it. And so I do it again and again just to remember and I look up quick at Bella and her eyes are screwed up tight and she's making this squeaky little sounds so I know she's close too. So I stop jerking and grab her, scooting back in one motion and she looks up in surprise but then she's on my cock and I can't think about anything else, I can only feel.

I rub my thumb, once, twice, over her clit and then she comes, holding me tightly with her knees and her hands as she cries out into my ear. My cock can't take it after that, how could anyone not come after that, so I do and we're slamming our bodies together and I'm grunting out these breaths in short little bursts and Bella's still making those noises which are as sexy as all hell because they're raspy and hoarse, and I'm still coming, but we're slowing down now, we're slowing down, and it's less wild and more of a dance. And I'm trying to catch my breath but now she's rocking on my hips, unaided by my hands which are gripping the sheets. I need her to stop because honestly, I can't take anymore, and then she does, and I slip out of her and lie back.

She's on top of me, my cock still slippery and wet but my erection spent. I'm holding her to me and her head is nestled under mine, my nose buried in her hair, still silky and soft but charged with the electricity I could feel before. She presses her lips to my shoulder and I sigh, relaxed yet winded as far as vampires go. I can feel her contentment in the way her chin is against my collarbone, in the way her fingertips are spread out against my chest, in the way her cool breath fans my hair. I can feel us both smiling. And even through the rain, I know we can still smell the stars.

**Review please! Is the ending too cheesy?**


End file.
